New Friends
by Erelyn Tsunami
Summary: My first attempt on an actual fan fic. New kids, new digimon... New bad guys, you get the picture! Please r/r!
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning  
  
In Roxboro, North Carolina:  
  
"Hey, wait up Shouri!" called Akira, for her friend had suddenly taken off down the street. "What's the big rush?"   
"We've got to get home. My mom's planning my birthday party, and she wants my opinion on the decorations," he called. "I had a great time today," he said as Akira finally caught up to him.   
"Yeah, it was fun. I haven't seen you for a while, so it was really special to me. When's the party going to be? You know I've got to come!"   
"I dunno, but I'll call you when I find out. Hey, maybe I should come to your house next time. It's only a half hour to your house from here isn't it?"   
Akira looked off at the sky. "Yeah..."   
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
"Nothing."   
"C'mon, you can tell me."   
"Well, ever since we moved, I've been so miserable. Sure, home schooling is nice, but it's lonesome. Even with a house full of brats." They both looked at each other, and each of them had to smile. "Yeah, I've missed you too."   
"I should page my dad. He'll want to come get me sooner or later anyway."   
"Yeah."   
Suddenly, a great flash filled the sky, and two small devices seemed to pop out of no where. The friends looked, wide-eyed, at each other, and took hold of the tiny objects. The next thing they knew, they were tumbling, no, falling, through some sort of warp. Then everything went black.  
  
At the same time in Louisville, Kentucky:  
  
Man, I hate school! thought Rick. Everything happens to me! At least I can check my email. Maybe Akira emailed me! I can't wait! She's always got something nice to say. It really helps, talking to her. Rick began to run down the road.   
The sky was suddenly lit up. "What the...?" His voice trailed off as he looked ahead. Something was floating in mid-air! Rick walked cautiously toward the thing, and as he inched closer he felt there was some kind of power surging from this strange device. He reached out and grabbed it, and felt like he was being thrown into some sort of black hole and the scenery around him started to spin. The next thing he knew, he was lying facedown on the ground.   



	2. The Gathering

CHAPTER 2, The Gathering:  
  
"Where are we?" Akira said as she sat up. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. "What…? What happened…?" Shouri sat up, and looked around, wide-eyed, at what he saw. He and Akira had been sucked into another world, some strange, far-away world. Akira looked dazed, and she was holding her head with one hand. "Hey, you ok?"   
"I think so. Where are we?"   
"I dunno..." He went back to looking around. Then they heard it, a rustling in the bushes. "Did you hear what I heard?" asked Shouri nervously.   
Akira only nodded. Both of them stared in the direction from which the sound had come. Then they heard a voice. "Man, this is weird. Where the heck am I?!" Then, through the fog, a figure walked into the clearing. It was a boy, not any older than 12, Akira guessed. He had dark hair, with blonde highlights, and his clothes were rather casual; just a black t-shirt and jeans. "Who are you?" Akira asked. "Are you friend or foe?" she said warningly. "Depends. Are you from America? Or anywhere in the real world? I don't know how, but I got sucked here when I grabbed this little thingy" said the stranger. He held up a device like those that Shouri and Akira had picked up. 'We've got one of those too' Shouri said. He held his up. "We got here the same way you did." Suddenly, something knocked the new boy off balance, and he fell to the ground. "What the heck? Hey, who are you?!"   
"Nice catch. My name's-"   
"Yuuki! What are you doing here?!" The little girl shrugged. Her shoulder-length brown hair had fallen in her face. Akira walked over to the new kid, picked up her little sister, and helped the boy up with her free hand. "Sorry about that. Guys, this is my little eight-year-old terror of a sister, Yuuki."   
"I'm not a terror! You're meaner to me than I am to you!"   
"I was just kidding. Geez! Lemme guess, you got one of those things too, right."   
"Uh huh." She held hers up. "What's going on, Akira? Why are we here?"   
"I'm not sure. But I won't let anything happen to you." Shouri stood up. "Well, now what do we do? I mean, we don't know what's out there in that forest and-" He stopped short. "What? What's wrong?" said the new kid. "I thought I heard something." He began to look around, listening intently for any sound that could signal an attack. "What is it, Akira?" The young girl grabbed her sister's hand. "I dunno. Be quiet, ok? We need to hear." Yuuki nodded. Suddenly, eight kids were surrounding them. There were three girls and 5 boys, each standing next to a strange creature. There were two young kids, a girl and a boy. They had a cat and a flying thing. Some kid with a laptop, who was standing next to some sort of bug thing. There was a girl in a pink cowgirl outfit, and her creature was a plant-type thing. The last girl, with a pink bird creature, had a really interesting hat. Then there was some boy with blue hair, and what looked like a fish. There was some blonde guy, who was obviously related to the young boy. He had some dog thing with a horn. And the last kid, oh, the last kid had such crazy and, as Shouri thought, big hair. He was wearing goggles, and had a dinosaur. He seemed to be related to the little girl. Probably her older brother thought Akira. "Uh oh…" Yuuki whispered. "Yeah…"  
  



	3. New Friends

CHAPTER 3: New Friends  
  
"Who are you?" the boy with the big hair asked. None of them answered. "I said, who are you?" He seemed to be getting irritated.   
"Uh.." Akira stammered. Yuuki let go of her sister's hand and ran up to the little girl. "Yuuki, get back here!" The little girl seemed interested in Yuuki. "Hi, I'm Yuuki. What's your name?"   
"I'm Kari. This is my brother Tai. He can get a little frustrated at you."   
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tai asked. Yuuki, ignoring the comment, said, "That's my sister. Her name is Akira. She can be mean."   
"You little twerp! We just met these people and you're already spreading rumors!"   
"It's no rumor." "Why you...! Come here!" Akira began to chase her little sister. The girl with the bird stepped up to Tai. "Seems like you're not the only one with problems." Everyone had to laugh. Shouri walked up to the blonde boy. "Hi. I'm Shouri. I'm Akira's friend." He held out his hand. "I'm Matt." Matt walked over to the younger boy, ignoring Shouri's outstretched hand. "Matt! That wasn't nice!" said the young boy. "That's my older brother. He does that sometimes. My name's T.K." Shouri kneeled down to T.K.'s height. "Nice to meet you," he said. That other boy doesn't seem too happy. I'll go talk to him, thought Sora. "Hi. I'm Sora. What's your name?"   
"The name's Rick."   
"Why don't you come over here and meet the rest of them? C'mon, I'll introduce you." She smiled, took his hand, and half-dragged him over to the blue-haired boy. "This is Joe."   
"Hi." Sora dragged Rick to the other girl. "This is Mimi. She's a little prissy."   
"I am not!" She stared at Sora. "Oh, sorry. Nice to meet you, Rick." She shook his hand. "Yeah. Same here." He walked off and sat down near a tree. "He doesn't seem too enthusiastic," Mimi said. "I know. I thought maybe introducing you guys would cheer him up," Sora replied. Mimi walked over to Yuuki. "Hi. My name's Mimi."   
"Hi. I'm Yuuki."   
Akira and Shouri both walked over to Tai. "So, any clue where we are?" asked Shouri. Tai shrugged. "The digital world, but that's about all we know."   
"Actually, Tai. I know exactly where we are." The kid with the laptop and bug creature walked over to them. "I've got a map right here." He held up his computer. "Oh, sorry. This is Izzy. He's the group genius," said Tai. "Hi." Izzy held out his gloved hand. "Hi. I'm Akira, and this is Shouri." Both of them shook his hand. Izzy turned back to his computer. "This grid is part of the map of the digital world. The one right here, the flashing one, is where we are."   
"Digital world? What's that?" Akira asked. Izzy looked at her a moment, then started to explain. "Oh, sorry, I forgot. You're new. The digital world is where the digimon live. It's a very large database, and only kids can get here. Only special kids. Like Tai and me."   
"Digimon?!" Shouri, Rick, and Akira all said. "Yeah. These guys." Tai pointed to the creatures that each kid had. "I'm Agumon."  
"Palmon!"  
"Gabumon!"  
"Tentomon!"  
"Gatomon!"  
"Gomamon!"  
"Patomon!"  
"Biyomon!"  
"Hey, if you're Digidestined, then where are your digimon?" Tai asked. "We don't know. And what do you mean, Digidestined?" Rick asked. "Special kids, like us. We've got these crests, and they help our digimon digivolve to their ultimate level. I've got the crest of hope, see?" T.K. held up a necklace with a strange symbol on the charm. "Neat," Yuuki said. "We don't have those, either. Just these things." She held up the small device. "Oh, a digivice! Let me see!" Izzy snatched it away. He turned to his computer and started mumbling. "Uh huh… Just as I thought… Same function, same shape… It's the same thing. Oh well..." He gave Yuuki her digivice back. She took it from him. "That's mine. Don't touch it!"   
"And you said I was mean." Akira shook her head.   
"But he's got his own! So why's he messing with mine?!"   
"He just needed to look at it. Good grief! You're so touchy!"   
"But why's he need to look at it?"  
"I don't know! Why don't you ask him?!"   
"Oh..."  
Tai started laughing. Soon Matt did too. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" Akira began to get irritated at the two boys. They just kept on laughing. Matt dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach. Tai followed suit. "What's wrong with those two?" Shouri asked. Sora just shrugged. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" The boys just kept laughing. "OK, fine. Be that way, you crazy jerks!" They suddenly stopped laughing. Matt stood up. "What'd you call me?"   
"I called you a jerk. Got a problem with it?"   
"Yes, I do."  
"Well deal with it!"  
"At least I'm not a back-stabbing psycho!"   
"Excuse me?! I don't think so, Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-let-a-girl-beat-me!"  
"Oh, ok! I get it! You think you're winning, don't you? Well let me tell you something, Miss Ignorant-pig, you're wrong."  
"I am not a pig! You want a pig, go look in the mirror!"  
"Do you have to go around slinging insults at everyone?"  
"Nope. And I don't. I only insult those that need to be!!!"   
Yuuki inched over to T.K. "Have you ever seen 'The Parent Trap?'"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well maybe we should do something like that for Matt and Akira."  
"Sounds good to me!"  
"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Matt yelled.  
"Yeah, quit fraternizing with the enemy, Yuuki!"   
"What?" Yuuki was obviously confused.  
"Never mind! Just get over here!"  
"But I-"  
"No! Just get over here!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Fine, I'll just have to drag you over here!"  
"NO!"   
Shouri grabbed Akira's arm. "Don't you think you're being a little hot-headed?"   
"No, now let go!" She jerked away and walked toward her sister. Shouri just watched. There was nothing he could do. "Ok, that's it! Stop it NOW!!!!!" Mimi walked between Yuuki and Akira. "Akira, give it up! You can't force her to do something against her will! And Matt, you should know better, too! You two are fighting like there's no tomorrow, and it's going to stop NOW!" She grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them to the middle of the clearing. "Ow! Mimi! Leggo!" Matt was squirming, but he couldn't break free. "Stop complaining! Now you two make up!" She forced them to face each other. Akira and Matt just looked at the ground. "I'm WAITING."   
"Ok ,ok, sheesh! I'm sorry." Akira turned away. "Yeah, I'm sorry." He stood there a minute, then shrugged and walked off into the woods, with Gabumon trailing behind. "Where are you going Matt?" T.K. called after his brother. Matt didn't answer. "Ok, that didn't go as planned." Mimi sighed. "Hey, you gave it a try. That's all you could do," Joe said. "Hey, she seems familiar. Like I've met her before," Tai cocked his head. "I know who she reminds me of!" Sora yelled. "Who?"  
"You."  
"Very funny."  
Shouri and Rick walked over to the others. "Is he always like that?" Rick asked. "Yeah, I'm sorry to say," Izzy replied. "They don't seem too warm toward each other." T.K. walked over to Kari and whispered their plan. "Good idea! Let's go after Matt!" The three young kids snuck away after Matt.   



	4. Lost Souls

CHAPTER 4: Lost Souls  
  
That dumb blonde, thought Matt. She thinks she's beaten me. Like's she's taken over or something. I'll show her. Matt's not taken down THAT easily! There was a snapping noise. Matt turned around. "Who's there?" Gabumon looked up at Matt. "What? What did you hear?"   
"Probably just nothing. C'mon, let's keep walking."  
Kari glared at T.K. "Shhh! We don't want him to hear us!"   
"Sorry. I stepped on a stick." Yuuki looked at him. "Well try not to do it again!"   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, where are T.K., Kari and Yuuki?" asked Mimi. "What? Yuuki's gone?!" Akira ran over to the others. "Where is she?!"   
"And Kari too? This can't be good. Did their digimon go with them?" Tai was looking pale. "Yes, Gatomon and Patomon went with them. Why wouldn't they? It's not logical that-"  
"Shut up, Izzy! Let's just go find them!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the point of following him if we're not going to do anything to him?!" Yuuki was getting frustrated. They had been walking for a long time, and she was getting tired. "I know! We have to get Matt to save us! Then, Akira will thank him, and then they'll be friends!"   
"Good idea, but how's he supposed to save us? We can't tie ourselves up or anything!" Kari and T.K. were also getting tired. "Can't we just go back? Then we can get some sleep!" T.K. yelled. "Shh! He'll hear us!" Matt turned around. "That's funny."   
"What is?"  
"I thought I heard T.K. He couldn't have followed, could he?"  
"Want me to go check it out?"  
"Sure. Why not?"  
"Ok! Be right back!"  
"Uh oh! We gotta get outta here!" Yuuki led them away from Matt. Gabumon turned to Matt. "Hey, there IS someone back here! Don't worry, I'll catch 'em! Hey, come back here, you three!" Matt looked surprised. "All three of them? Good grief!" He ran after his friend. "Don't hurt us! Please! We were just-" Kari was interrupted when Matt finally caught up to the kids and his digimon. "Hey, slow down. Why would I hurt you?" All three of the small children looked at the ground. "Well?" Matt put his hands on his hips. "Oh, c'mon. You can tell me. Spit it out. T.K.?" He looked at his younger brother. "We wanted to follow you. We were worried," T.K. lied. "Oh, that's all? All right. But do Tai and the others know you're here?' The three of them stared at their shoes. "Oh, great. Now they're gonna blame me! Well, let's go back then. Your sister's… They're probably worried sick. C'mon, let's go."   



	5. The Search

CHAPTER 5: The Search  
  
"Oh, where could she be? This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pulled her into our argument. What if we don't find her, Shouri?" Shouri looked at his friend. When he saw the look in her eyes, he didn't have the heart to answer. So for another hour everyone walked on in silence. Tai was still pale. What if Akira's right? He asked himself. What if we DON"T find them? He looked off into the woods. They're out there, somewhere. I hope they're ok. Shouri tried to change the subject. "So," he said to Rick. "You never told US your name." Rick looked at him, then realized he was talking to him. "Oh, sorry. Yuuki fell on me, and that kind of made me forget. My name's Rick." Akira stopped walking and stared at him for a moment. "You aren't from Kentucky, are you?" Rick stared back. "How'd you..?" His eyes widened. "Akira?" Akira just grinned at him. "Wow, I can't believe it's you!"   
"I can't either! I've waited all this time, and now, here you are! This is so cool!" Shouri and the others stopped short. "Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Shouri asked. "Ok. Shouri, remember that I told you about a friend named Rick who was a great artist?" Rick blushed. "Yeah..."   
"Well..." She motioned towards Rick. Shouri stood there a minute, then the light seemed to click on in his head. "You mean, this is him?! That's so cool!" Izzy seemed puzzled, and he decided to find out a few things. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me that all three of you know each other?" Akira nodded. "Hmm, that's just like Tai and the rest of us... There could be some connection. Hey!" He looked at his laptop. "There's an email from Gennai!" The three newcomers looked at him, obviously puzzled. "He's a digimon, and looks like an old man. He's a great help to us. He's given us so much information about the digiworld." Sora answered. "Oh..." Akira didn't fully understand, but this was enough for now. "Well, what's he got to say?" Tai asked, pushing Izzy over and looking at the email. "Hey! Don't mess with my computer!" Tai ignored him and continued reading. "Hey, alright! That's good to know!" He continued reading the email. "Um hum, yeah... we know that... ok. I'm done!" Everyone just stared at Tai. "What?!" Sora put her hands on her hips. "Well, what'd Gennai say?"   
"Well..." Tai began, trying to make this as drawn out and suspenseful as possible. "Gennai said... that Matt found the kids, and that he's bringing them back. He also said-" Akira interrupted him. "You mean he found them! Thank goodness!!!" Tai, slightly offended by the sudden outburst, continued with his story. "As I was saying, he said something about your digimon, you guys. They're on their way." Shouri's eyes grew wide. "My, my digimon?" he stuttered. "My own digimon? This is so cool!" Rick and Akira looked at each other. "You ready for this?" Akira asked. "Ready as I'll ever be."  



	6. The Reunion

CHAPTER 6: The Reunion  
  
"T.K., would you hurry up? Quit lagging behind!" Matt yelled. These kids are so tired. I can't carry them all! What am I gonna do? We'll never make it back to the others at this rate! he thought to himself. "I'm trying, Matt! But I'm just so tired! I wish we didn't have to walk so far."   
"Hey, Gabumon. Can you carry T.K.? I think I can handle the girls." The group stopped for a minute. "Sure, Matt. Anything for you! C'mon T.K. Hop on!" He motioned toward his back. "Yea, a piggy-back ride!" T.K. jumped on Gabumon, nearly knocking him over. "Oops. Sorry Gabumon." Gabumon winced. Patomon jumped on T.K.'s head and curled into a ball. "It's... ok, T.K. He's heavier than I thought!" Matt just giggled. He picked up Kari, who was holding Gatomon, and Yuuki, each in one arm, and they all set off again. Yuuki looked up at him. "Thanks Matt. This is much better than walking!" Kari and Yuuki leaned against him and fell asleep. Gabumon decided to take advantage of the moment. "Aw, isn't that sweet? They must really like you, Matt!"   
"Ha ha, very funny." But still, he had to smile at the two sleeping girls in his arms. You know, they're kind of cute that way, he thought. Not as noisy, either! He smiled at his own joke. We've still got a long way to go, though. I don't think I can keep this up much longer. Matt turned to Gabumon. "Hey, you think we can take a rest? I'm getting tired." Gabumon thought for a moment. "What about the others? Tai and Akira are probably worried sick." Matt sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's keep moving." It's almost dark out. Hope we get there soon. I wonder what Tai and Akira are up to. Gosh, how could I have been so stupid? I was really a jerk to her. I wonder if she's forgiven me. He stared off into the distance. "Matt, is there something wrong?" Matt looked at him, then sighed. "Yeah. It's about Akira. I was so mean, and all she wanted was an answer. Man, was I a jerk or what?" Gabumon didn't know what to say. "She's really cool, ya know? Not that I like her or anything, but she's a pretty good fighter. I can't believe I was so mean to her." They walked on in silence. After a while, Matt and Gabumon began to hear voices. "Hey, do you hear what I hear?" Matt looked really eager. "Yeah! Let's hurry!" They began to walk faster. Soon they burst into the clearing. "Yuuki!"   
"Kari!" Tai and Akira ran towards them. "Thank you, Matt! I was so worried!" Akira grabbed her sister, who by now was awake, and held her close. "Don't do that again, ok?" Yuuki, tired from their journey, just nodded. Tai took Kari from Matt and began rocking her back and forth. "Thank you, Matt. Thank you, thank you ,thank you!" Tai turned to Kari. "What were you three doing out there?" But Kari and Yuuki had already fallen asleep again. Poor T.K. was too tired to wake up the FIRST time, and the three younger Digidestined were soon put to bed. The rest of the group surrounded the campfire. Akira sat there for a moment, then looked at the tent where her sister was sleeping. "Thanks again for finding them, Matt. I can't thank you enough." Matt turned to her and said "It was nothing." That's the usual reply, isn't it? Matt, can't you be more original? he thought to himself. "No really. Thanks. I mean it. And... And I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been such a hardhead. Sorry." Matt blushed slightly. "Yeah, uh... I'm sorry too. Friends?" He held out his hand. "Friends." She shook it. "Now isn't that nice?" Tai teased. "Oh shut up!" Akira threw a pillow at him playfully. "Hey! I just combed my hair!" Shouri laughed, and Rick stepped up. "It doesn't look like it to me!" The whole group laughed around the campfire.   
  



	7. Morning Troubles

CHAPTER 7: Morning Troubles  
  
The next morning started like every other morning. Tai was cooking breakfast, Sora was helping the little ones with their sleeping bags, Joe was making sure that the food was ok to eat, and Mimi was still sleeping. Akira was talking with Izzy about the digiworld, and Matt was talking to Rick, which really amazed some of the other group members. Shouri was by himself, just watching the hustle and bustle of the morning's activities. "Food's ready!" Tai called. Everyone except Joe, Akira and Izzy rushed over. "Hey, Joe, c'mon! The food's 100% cooked!" Joe looked at Sora, and just smiled a weak smile. "Hey, Izzy! Quit explaining and come eat! You too, Akira!" Both of them ignored Tai's yelling. "Hey, you want some food or what? It's not getting any warmer over here!" Tai continued to yell.   
"That's so cool. Wow, this is amazing!" Akira was often fascinated with the world around her, but this digital world was something else. So much to learn, it was almost... terrifying. But still, she pressed on, determined to find out as much as possible. "And you figured this all out by yourself?" She just couldn't believe it.   
"Most of it. Gennai helped with some, but yeah, most of it was my doing." Akira shook her head in amazement. "Wow...!" Tai was getting more impatient by the minute. "HEY! IF YOU WANT SOME FOOD, GET IT NOW!!!!" The two of them stood up. "What? Oh, sorry Tai. Got carried away. Akira just kept going on and on, I couldn't stop either!" They walked over to the fire. "Man, Izzy, you're a genius!" Izzy blushed.   
"Yeah, well..." Matt inched over to Tai. "We call him that all the time, and he thinks nothin' of it! Something's up..." Tai nodded. "Yeah..." Both of them looked suspiciously at the two. "So," Matt inquired. "What were you two doing over there?" Izzy cocked his head. Blushing slightly, he only replied "Why do you want to know?" Tai just shrugged. "Just curious!" When Akira caught on to what they were doing, she blushed slightly. Izzy and I weren't doing anything! Those boys sure have a wild imagination. Still... I enjoyed it. And it's not just because of the topic... she thought to herself. "I know what you're up to. And no, we weren't doing anything except talking about the digital world, thank you very much!" She turned away from them. Yuuki leaned over to Sora. "See? Told ya she was a hot-head!" Sora had to smirk.  
"Oh, shut up!" Akira walked over to a tree and sat down on one of the huge, protruding roots. There she ate, alone, for the rest of breakfast. Oh man! I did it again! Sheesh. This just isn't working out! Matt thought. She IS a little haughty. You think... Nah, just mind your own business, Matt. Izzy, also, was thinking. Why is she so offended by Matt's comments? She doesn't... Nah, it couldn't be. Maybe she likes... now why would she like ME? Izzy sighed. I wonder why Akira hates Matt so much. I guess she didn't forgive him even when he brought us back and was nice enough to carry us. I don't see why she hates Matt so much. He's really nice, Yuuki thought to herself. "Hey T.K." she whispered to T.K. "Yeah?" he replied. "Why do you think Akira hates Matt so much? I think he's real nice." She whispered. "Don't know, maybe she likes him. I heard, that when some people like each other, they fight a lot," he answered her question. "I don't know, I don't think she likes him." Yuuki replied. "You may be right," he said back to her. "Then why do you think they fight so much?" she asked. "Who knows, maybe it's just a big kid thing. Tai and Matt used to fight a lot," he replied. Yuuki just shrugged. Man, Akira just doesn't get along with Matt at all. Kind of like when we were first brought to the digital world. Maybe we should just let them work it out on their own, thought Sora. Rick was watching Matt's every move. It must be something on his end. Akira doesn't act like this. Shouri was just plain puzzled. In all the years he'd known his friend, she had never been so touchy. No one knew what to do. Matt and Akira just didn't get along. Not even Mimi could bring them together. They just didn't like each other. If only they knew, Akira thought. Then they'd understand. But no, they wouldn't understand. It's just too complicated for them, even for Izzy. They'd just laugh and probably leave me out here by myself if they knew...   
(flashback is played) Akira's mother: (she leaned over the young children, sound asleep) Oh, aren't they just so precious? Akira's so cute in her new pajamas! Akira's father: Yeah, my little angel! Hey, what was that? Mother: I don't know. Father: I'll go check it out. Mother: Alright dear. Father: What, what are you? Get away from my family! Evil Shadow: I've come for the children! Mother: What? No, you can't have them! Yuuki, Akira! (mother runs into the room and grabs hold of her daughters) Akira: Momma, wuz goin' on? Mommy? Evil Shadow: I will be back...! *the evil shadow flies out the window* (flashback ends)   
Yuuki can't even remember... It's just so, so, abnormal. They'd just think I'm crazy. No, I can't tell them...   



	8. Hidden Past

CHAPTER 8: Hidden Past  
  
"Uh, Akira?" Shouri and Rick cautiously approached the blonde girl. "Yeah?" She turned around. Her glasses were stained with tears, and she quickly tried to hide it. "What?" The boys looked at each other. "Uh..." Now that they had her attention, what were they going to say? "Uh, are, are you feeling ok?" Rick started out slow. Akira just smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Shouri spoke up. "Well, because... Because you don't act that way. What's going on?" Akira just looked at them for a minute. I hate to lie to my best friends, but they CAN'T know. "What way?" she asked innocently. Both of her friends sighed. "Never mind. Forget we asked." Rick waved her off, and the two boys walked away. Yuuki, who was playing with the other two small fries, walked over to her older sister. "What's wrong? I know something's up, so don't try to cover it up. Something's bothering you." Akira sighed. "I guess there's no fooling you, huh?' Yuuki nodded. "Well... I'm not sure how to start out. But first, you've got to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Understand?"   
"Uh huh."  
"Ok then. Well, once, when you were really little, something really weird happened..." (flashback comes on, but no sound) "Mom and Dad had come to tuck us in for the night. Dad heard something, and walked out of the room. We followed him out, and there was this weird shadow. It said it'd come for us, but Momma wouldn't let him have us. He left, but as he did, he swore that he'd come back for us." (flashback ends) "At first, I passed it off as some strange nightmare, but it's more than a nightmare. It was real. I've been scared of that shadow ever since..." Akira paused, and looked around. Everyone's eyes were on her, and though they couldn't here what she was saying, they knew something was amiss. She continued. "I think that shadow had something to do with the reason we're here. It scares me to think about it, but it's the truth..." Akira shuddered. Yuuki hugged her sister. "It's ok, sis. I'm sure T.K. and the others can help-"  
"No! You promised you wouldn't tell."   
"But why can't I?"   
"Because... Well, just because!" Yuuki sighed, then looked up at her sister. "Ok. I won't tell 'les you tell me to." Akira smiled and hugged her sister. "There's a good girl. Now don't you worry about me. Go play!" She pushed her sister playfully. Everyone was still looking at Akira. The two younger ones looked up at Yuuki as she went over and sat down next to them.   
"So, what happened?" Matt walked over to his younger brother. "Don't you know when to keep your mouth shut? I mean, mind your own business, T.K. It's impolite."   
Why is he being so nice, if that's what you can call it. Everyone probably thinks I just told her who I like or something. Well, we fooled them! But was it the right thing to do? Akira sat there for a moment, thinking over this idea. Tai and Sora called over to her. "Hey, we were thinking of taking a walk in the woods. Maybe moving on to the next area!"   
Tai seemed anxious to get away. "Yeah, c'mon!" Akira stood up. "Ok, I'm coming. Hold on!" She reached down and picked up a small piece of glass with a symbol on it. "What's this? It looks like one of those crest things!" The rest of the group ran over to her. Izzy, of course, was leading. "What? Lemme see!" He tried to take it away, but Akira pulled it away. "Oh, you want to analyze it, do you?" she said in a teasing voice. "Hey, c'mon! Let me see it! It could be one of yours! Hey, stop it! Let me see!!!" Akira was holding it above his head, where he couldn't reach it, but only because she was standing on one of the large tree roots. Izzy, eyes wide with anticipation, started jumping up and down to try and reach it. Shouri and Rick didn't approve. "Quit teasing Izzy, Akira! You're being a real jerk right now," Rick said. "Yeah, quit it! What's wrong with you?" Shouri was confused by his friend's actions. Akira gave the crest to Izzy. "Here, geez! I was just playing around. Since when is it illegal to have fun?"   
"Since now. At least YOUR version of fun." Shouri ran his hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "This just isn't like you." Akira grew quiet. "Hey, what's wrong? You can tell-"   
"No I can't, Shouri! I can't tell ANYONE!" And with that, she ran off into the woods, crying. Yuuki looked at Rick and Shouri. "Well," said Rick. "Let's go get her." The three of them ran off after the crying girl. Izzy, however, was unaware of anything going on around him. He was hunched over his laptop, analyzing the new crest. It was a large triangle, with three smaller ones at the corners. "Hmm," Izzy said. "I don't know which one this is. I'll have to email Gennai. ^HI GENNAI. IT'S IZZY. LISTEN, WE FOUND A NEW CREST. CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS , AND/OR WHO IT BELONGS TO?^ He got an immediate response.   
^SORRY, IZZY. I CAN'T REVEAL WHO'S IT IS. BUT IT'S THE CREST OF UNDERSTANDING. THAT IS ALL I CAN TELL YOU FOR NOW. GOOD LUCK! ~GENNAI^ "Well that wasn't a COMPLETE waste of time... But who's is it?" Izzy thought for a moment. It has to be either Rick's or Shouri's. Akira is already understanding, and her sister, what's her name? Yuuki, that's it. She's just like her sister. Hmmm... Izzy kept thinking about this for a while. Tai and the others weren't so lucky. The whole group was worried about these strange new kids. Sora especially, for she'd grown to like them. Tai wasn't as passionate. Why are girls so emotional? He shook his head. Always crying over something, or getting really ticked off, especially at us boys. And this Akira girl? She seems smart, but now? Even her glasses don't make her look mature anymore. I wonder what's- His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst from Matt. "Well, what are we doing just standing here?! Let's go after them!" He took T.K. by the hand and left the clearing, their digimon trailing behind. "I'm with Matt. C'mon Mimi. Joe, you coming?"   
"Uh, um, no, I think I'll stay here. It's too dark in those-"   
"Oh c'mon, Joe! I'll be by your side the whole time!" Gomamon pushed Joe into the woods. Kari looked up at her older brother. "Well, are we going?" Tai sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." He, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon left. Only Izzy and Tentomon were left. "Uh, Izzy? Shouldn't we be-"   
"Shhh! I'm trying to figure something out! Hold on a minute." Soon, though, that minute turned into an hour. And after that came more hours. Still, Izzy sat by his computer and, clutching the crest, mumbled to himself about it.   
  
~*~  
  
"This is the worst day of my life!" Akira cried. "I blow up at Matt first thing in the morning, I'm teasing Izzy, I yell at my best friend, now I've finally made a fool out of myself, and all over a stupid fear of mine! I hate my life! Why'd it have to be me? Can't I just be normal?!" Akira continued to cry. Growing tired, she sat down on a rock. Hands covering her face, Akira sobbed and sobbed. Then she heard something. It sounded like Shouri and Rick. "Oh no! Please no! They can't find me! I'll never go back. Never!" And with that, she took off running. "Hey, I think I hear her! C'mon you guys!" Shouri took off in the direction he had heard her. "Hey, wait for me!" Yuuki struggled to catch up to him. "C'mon." Rick started running, Still running, he picked up little Yuuki without missing a stride and easily caught up to the other boy. "Can't you run any faster? By the time you get there, we'll have found her and gone back!" he said teasingly. Shouri just smiled and ran faster. Then they saw her, running through the dense forest brush. "Hey, Akira! Sis, wait up!" Yuuki called. Rick and Shouri ran even faster. "We're not gonna hurt you! Akira! Slow down!" Shouri caught up to her first, and grabbed her shoulders. "No!" Akira said, still crying. She struggled to break free. "Let me GO! Leave me alone!" Shouri wouldn't let go. "Akira, listen to me!" He whirled her around to face him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Talk to me! You've never acted this way before. What's bothering you?" Akira just stood there, crying. "Akira, listen. I don't want to see you hurting. Just tell me." She looked up at him. "Why do you care so much? I just want to be by myself."   
"What do you mean, why do I care?! I care because you're my friend! Something's wrong, and I want to know what. Maybe I can help."   
"You can't help. No one can." Rick spoke up. "Akira, we're all worried about you. The others don't know you as well as we do, but even they know something's wrong. Tell us." Just then, Tai and the others burst through the bushes. "Hey, we were..." Surveying the scene, Tai shut his mouth. "This keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Akira said sarcastically. She sat down on a rock. "I guess I'll just go ahead and tell all of you then."   
(flashback) both parents are tucking in their kids for the night Mother: "Good night, girls. What was that?" Father: "I don't know. I'll go check it out." walks out of room, with mother following Father: "Who are you?" Evil Shadow: "I've come for the children." mother runs into bedroom and grabs both girls Mother: "You can't have my children! Leave them alone!" Evil Shadow: "You have saved them, for now. But I WILL return..." (flashback ends)  
Sora was the first to speak. "Wow... that's scary." Akira nodded. "And I think that may have to do with why we're here. I'm so scared, Shouri!" She leaned her head on her friend's shoulder and sobbed. Surprised at Akira's reaction, he hesitated, then tried to comfort her. "Uh..." He put his hand on her shoulder. Tai and Matt looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Sora and Mimi had a different perspective. Neither of them knew what to do. Yuuki walked over and put her hand on her sister's back. "It's alright, Akira. That shadow can't hurt us with these guys around." Tai and Matt looked at each other again. Joe cocked his head. "You've really got faith in us, don't you?" Yuuki nodded. Suddenly, the rock where Shouri and Akira were sitting began to glow. "Whoa!" Both of them were thrown to the ground when the rock disintegrated, revealing a small piece of glass. It was a new crest! The crest was a sun, with a downward triangle. The new crest floated over to Yuuki, and floated in mid-air above her. Everyone stared at it. Tai walked over to the little girl, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Take it," he said. "It's yours." Her face lit up. "Really?" She grabbed the tiny piece of glass. "We'll have to go show Izzy," Matt said. "No! He's not messin' with my stuff again!" She clutched the little crest. Everyone laughed. The bushes ahead rustled, but everyone was too occupied to notice. Something, no, some things, stepped out. Everyone froze.  



	9. Newfound Friends

CHAPTER 9: Newfound Friends  
  
Four digimon stepped out of the bushes. They're sorta of cute, but you never can tell with digimon, Sora thought. The little green ball with a fern on her head and short little wings walked up to Yuuki. "Aw you Akiwa?" it asked politely. Yuuki shook her head and pointed to her sister. Akira had a look of pure terror on her face until the little creature started stroking its head against her leg. Tai laughed. "Are, are you my digimon?" Akira asked. "Yepee!" replied the little thing. "My name Fernamon. I in-twaining digimon." Tai laughed at her again. "It talks funny!" was all he said. "Don't laugh at me!!!!" Fernamon got up and chased Tai around. "Summer Bweeze!" It attacked Tai and nearly knocked him down. "Call it off, Akira! Call it off!!!!" Tai ran around, screaming. Akira just laughed, and the little digimon bounced back over to her and snuggled against her. "Good job," Akira said. The other digimon walked over to the other kids.   
There was a small bright-orange ball, with a single flame on his head. It had no hands, only feet. He walked over to Rick. "Hiya, tough guy! My name's Ashmon. I'm a flame-type digimon! Don't mess with me, or I'll burn you up!" Tai looked at it nervously. "Don't look at me that way! I'm not laughing! I'm not laughing!" He slowly stepped away from the small creature. Everyone laughed. "Let's see YOU get chased by one of those things!" he said indignantly. He sat down under a tree, cheeks flaring. Rick looked at his digimon. "I don't think you're that scary. But if it makes you happy…" He shrugged. A sweet little dinosaur with big ears walked over to Yuuki. It was blue, a dark, navy blue, and the only other color on its whole body was a white belly. "Hello. You're Yuuki, right?" Yuuki, delighted at having her own digimon, hugged the little dino. "Oh, my own digimon! Yea! I've got my own digimon!" The little digimon could hardly talk. "Could- you please- stop strangling- me?" Yuuki let go. "Oh, sorry." The digimon brushed itself off. "My name's Rallimon. Like the others, I'm an in-training digimon. But I'm strong, and don't you forget it!" Yuuki nodded, and hugged Rallimon.  
Shouri's digimon was interesting. It seemed quiet, and waited for Yuuki's digimon to finish her introduction to walk over to Shouri. It was a bright, vivid dandelion yellow. It had balls for hands and feet, and there was a horn on its head. It didn't look at anyone until it got to Shouri. "Hi," it said. Shouri looked at the tiny digimon. "Well you're not too out-going. What's your name?"   
"My name's Hazukashiimon. The name explains it." Shouri seemed disappointed. "I was hoping I'd have a really cool digimon, but... you're neat looking, that's for sure. What can you do?"   
"I don't know. Never tried."  
"Well, you can practice on Tai."  
"Hey! Leave me out of this!" Tai ran and hid behind Matt. He had seen what Fernamon had done to Tai, and wanted no part in this. "Just keep those things away from us! I'm not gonna get burnt or cut or frozen or whatever else you guys can do! Uh uh!" He and Tai headed for the clearing. "Wait for us," Kari called. She and T.K. followed their brothers. "Aaaaaah!!!" Sora looked horrified. "Tai? Tai!" She ran after them. "Hey, wait up Sora!" Mimi and Joe called after her. They looked at each other, then ran after their friends. "Oh no!"   
"Put them down!"   
"Ahhhh!!!!"  
"Help!" The newer Digidestined heard their friends' cries. Akira stood up. "Let's go help them!" They all ran in the direction of the screams. Akira arrived on the scene first, and she was shocked at what she saw. A large shadow, holding the two boys in one of his enormous hands, and with the other he was easily knocking away the much smaller digimon. When he saw the new arrivals, he chuckled. "More? Oh, this is so much fun! I'll take that!" He pointed one large finger at Yuuki and her crest disappeared. "Wha? Hey! Give that back!" So THAT'S why the others can't digivolve! Rick thought. How are we supposed to beat this guy? "Uh, Ashmon, attack!" Ashmon looked at him with his head cocked. "Like this?" he said. "How am I supposed to even leave a scratch? I have to digivolve first!"   
"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Digivolve now!" Ashmon began to glow. "Ashmon digivolve to... Slagmon! Flare Bomb!" The shadow just waved the attack away. "You know I'm all-powerful! Nothing can stop me!" Everyone continued attacking. "Pepper Breath!"  
"Poison Ivy!"  
"Boom Bubble, pah!"  
"Lightning Claw!"  
"Blue Blaster!"  
"Marching Fishes!"  
"Spiral Twister!" None of the attacks even left a scratch.   
"Fernamon, you'd better digivolve!"   
"Right! Fernamon digivolve to... Zenmaimon! Stun Spazer!" The shadow laughed an evil laugh. "You're no match for me! Without your crests, you can't digivolve any higher! Ha, ha, ha, ha! See how you like this! Dark Spirit!" A blinding flash lit the area. "Aaaah!" Someone, no one knew for sure, screamed. The light gone, everyone looked around. Their digimon had all been de-evolved to their in-training levels. Most of the Digidestined had been knocked over by the blast, and Akira was unconscious. "Oh, that was too easy. Ok, time to go!" He waved his hand and the forest disappeared. The next thing they knew, they were all sitting in a large dungeon cell.  



	10. Betrayal

CHAPTER 10: Betrayal  
  
"What happened?" Shouri looked around. Kari was crying. "Where are we, Tai? Tai, I'm scared!" She clung to her brother. T.K. was also scared. His eyes were wide, and his whole body was shaking. He was holding Matt's hand, and his knuckles were white. Akira was lying motionless on the floor. Yuuki was struggling not to cry. "What happened to her?" She inched closer and she grabbed her sister's hand. "Is she ok? What happened, Shouri?" She looked at him hopefully. "I don't know, Yuuki," was all he could tell her. Rick was rather quiet, and he and Joe were sitting in one corner. Sora and Mimi were shaking, not as much as T.K., however. Still, one couldn't happen but notice the look on their petrified faces. Akira's eyes fluttered. Slowly, she sat up and put her hand to her head. "Where...?" she said, still not fully awake. An evil voice came out of no where. "Ah, your friend is awake." The Digidestined and their digimon were transported to another room. "She should've stayed asleep. It would have prolonged her life, I should guess." The voice laughed. A figure appeared on the other side of the room. It was a man, with short black hair and an evil smile. His eyes were red, and he was wearing dark clothes. His cape flew out behind him. "So, as soon as the other boy arrives, we'll begin."   
"Other boy? Oh no! He means Izzy!" Joe exclaimed. As if he'd heard his name called, Izzy and Tentomon fell on top of them all. "Ow!"   
"Get off!"   
"Hey, that's my face!"  
An evil laugh brought them all back to the present problem. "Oh, I get so happy when you fight! But enough horseplay. Let's begin, shall we?" He motioned to Akira. "Come here, my dear."   
"Are you crazy? I'll do no such thing!"   
"I think I told you to come here!" Akira began to glow with a dark light. She was slowly lifted off the ground and carried to the end of the room. "Much better. Now, where was I? Oh, yes!" He took a lock of her hair. "Now, we just need to add this... There!" He held up a cornhusk doll, one that looked like Akira herself. On its head was Akira's hair. "I don't believe in those things! There is no such thing as voodoo!" Akira looked knowingly at the man. "We'll see about that. Hmm... dance for me, my dear!" He began to wiggle the doll. Strangely enough, Akira began to dance. "Hey, what the... I can't control my body!" Akira's face was the only shred of evidence of mind-control. The evil man laughed again. "Oh, this is so much fun! It's just like playing with dolls! Hmmm..." He looked from Akira to the rest of them. He kept going back and forth until he finally picked up a few more dolls. They looked like Rick and Shouri! "No! Leave them alone!" Akira cried. The evil digimon ignored her cries. Soon, the two boys were standing next to her. "Hmm, let's see... I've got it!" He pointed to Shouri. "You're 'her boyfriend,' but this guy-" He pointed to Rick. "Wants her too. But she likes you both and doesn't want you hurt. Boo hoo! You both ignore her, and start fighting. Perfect!" The three friends looked at each other, helpless against his power. And just like he said, the boys were fighting each other in the next second. Akira, tortured by the scene before her, was being torn apart inside. "Why are you doing this?!" she cried.   
"Because I'm evil, my dear. What'd you expect?" He was growing tired of the fighting. "I'm finished with you, boy. Thank you for the entertainment." With a thrust of his hand, Rick was sent tumbling backward to where the others were sitting. He was dazed, trying to cover his black eye and bloody lip. "You too," he said. Shouri was also thrown back with the others. He, also had a black eye, and his right cheek was bruised badly. "As for you," he said to Akira. "You are just beginning to feel my full power." Tai had had enough. "Why are you picking on her? Leave her alone!"   
"What, can't handle it? That's what I like about people who care for each other. It's so easy to cause pain among you. And would you rather destroy you first? As I always say, 'ladies first!'" He held up his hand, preparing to strike. "No!" Fernamon ran forward. "Summer Bweeze!" With a wave of his hand, he sent Fernamon flying into the wall. "Fernamon! You leave them out of this!" Akira tried to punch the figure, but he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it hard. "Foolish girl! Don't you know whom you're dealing with? I'm the all-powerful Jakimon! Nothing can stop me!" With his free hand, he made a few small circles around her head.. He threw her to the floor. She was soon covered by a dark shadow, and she began to shiver violently. "Wha- what's hap- hap- happen- ing- to me?" Akira couldn't even talk straight, she was shaking so much. Over her stuttering, Jakimon cried out, "Let it be known to you this day, evil has rightfully gained control of this world!" Akira suddenly fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming. The others watched helplessly as their friend struggled to survive. To her, the world was falling apart. Her head was spinning, and the noise, wherever it was coming from, seemed to be splitting her head open. She screamed, over and over. She screamed for the pain, she screamed about her friends, she screamed about everyone and everything. She let out one last shriek and fell to the ground.   
Yuuki watched the whole scene in horror. It seemed like time itself had slowed to a stop. Shouri and Rick, who knew her best, couldn't believe their eyes. Could their friend, their BEST friend, really, truly be DEAD? Rick was the first to speak. "What have you done to her?!" Jakimon smiled an evil smile. "She's just been temporarily disabled. More is to come... For all of you!' He laughed evilly. The Digidestined were transported back to the cell. No one spoke for a long while. Everyone seemed to be thinking the same thing: "We're doomed." Without their crests, their digimon couldn't digivolve high enough. All seemed lost. Shouri wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about the others. If it means saving the world, I'll do anything, as long as the others are ok, he thought to himself. Izzy had other things on his mind. This was a stupid idea. How could I have been such a fool?! I'll never forgive myself... Akira stirred. Suddenly, she shot up. "Who? What? When? Where? What?"   
"Hey, take it easy. You just went through the most evil-" Shouri was interrupted. "What do you mean, take it easy! The fate of the world is at stake, and you want me to take it easy?! I was just about killed out there, and you say take it easy?! What's the world coming to?!" Akira was going ballistic. Tai whispered to Matt. "I think that last knock went to her head." Sora pinched him. "Ow, what'd you do that for?"   
"The world as we know it is coming to an end and you're joking about it!"   
"Good grief, I merely said that-"  
"Exactly. Your mouth gets you into more trouble than anything does! Now keep it shut!" Izzy finally spoke. "Guys, this is really hard, so please, hear me out the first time." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him, puzzled. "I... I, I have a confession to make." Rick seemed intrigued. "Well, spit it out, Iz," he said.  
"You're not making this any easier. Ok..." He paused to make sure everyone was paying attention. "This is my fault." Tai had to laugh. "What do you mean, your fault? What could you do to cause this?"   
"You don't want to know."  
"Well," Tai said. "If you really feel like it is your fault-"  
"It is, Tai. You have no idea what I've done." There was silence for a moment. "You, you really think this is your fault, huh?"  
"I don't think, Tai. I know." Everyone looked at him in aw. "I..." Izzy's eyes filled with tears. "I... I betrayed you all. I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!" Tentomon was the most shocked. "What do you mean, Izzy?" he asked. "I'm sorry! I don't know why I did it! All I know for sure is that I did it! I told him that there were new Digidestined, that they were ignorant to the digiworld, for what reason, I don't know! I was such a fool! I caused all of this! I'm so sorry!" Akira glared at him. "You mean to tell me that I almost died out there because of YOU?! You're so...! So stupid!" She turned away from him, arms crossed. Tai looked angrier than a bull in the rodeo. "You what?! I'm gonna kill you!" He jumped on top of Izzy and started to strangle him. Everything happened so fast. Izzy and Tai, fighting; Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Joe trying to break them up; the younger ones crying; and the three friends just watching, not sure what to do. The digimon began to follow they're partners, and soon the whole cell was filled with noise. Screaming, crying, threats, all were flying through the air, where they seemed to mix into a puddle of mush. The Digidestined were destroying each other. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.  



	11. New Hope

CHAPTER 11: New Hope  
  
"Fine," Izzy said between gasps. "Kill- me if- you think- it's the- best- thing…" His body went limp. Everyone stopped. Time seemed to slow to a stop. No one dared to breathe. Tai looked at his hands. "Oh my gosh… I… I killed… I killed Izzy…!"   
"Tai, what have you done?!" Sora cried.   
"I, I didn't mean to!" A single tear rolled down his cheek. Everyone mourned the loss of their friend, Mimi especially. She was being hysterical. No one could comfort each other. It came as a shocking reality to all of them; this is what is going to happen. This horrific scene is just the beginning. Suffering, pain, all of which were to come. No one knew what to do. Akira looked at her friends. Tears were falling to the floor everywhere. She suddenly spoke. "I…" she whispered. "I never got to tell him…" everyone looked at her. "…that I… forgive him…" She started sobbing harder than ever. Everyone nodded in agreement. Through the barred window, a faint light began to glow. But no one noticed at all. "And, and you know what, Tai?" Akira continued. "Don't talk to me…" was his faint reply. He seemed to be grieving more than anyone. Sora had never seen him like this. Tears were streaming down his face, head in his hands. Akira ignored the comment. "I, I forgive you too. It's… what Izzy would have wanted…" Tai lifted his head. "You, you do?" he asked.   
"Yes. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that I want you back. The way you were." Everyone nodded. She continued. "I know this is hard for all of us, maybe to some more than others…" She looked at Tentomon and Tai. "But I think right now we need to worry about how to get out of here and save the world." The light grew brighter. "Huh?" Rick stood up and walked over to the window, closely followed by the others. "What's going on?"  
"Let me see!"  
"Tai, lift me up! I can't see!"  
"Move it!"  
"What's going on out there?"  
"What is it?"  
Everyone started pushing and shoving to get a chance to look. Mimi had to yell over all the commotion to be heard. "Hey," she screamed. "There's something moving out there!" This caused even more noise. "Quit shoving!"  
"Move, Matt!"  
"I was here first!"  
"Stop it!"   
"Ow, that's my face!"  
"Oops, sorry Sora!"  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!" Akira screamed. "JUST STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!" Everyone stopped, looked at her, then kept on. "No, move!"  
"I wanna see!"  
"Quit poking me, T.K.!"  
"Hey, watch the feet!"  
Suddenly, Ashmon decided he'd had enough. "Ash Beam!" Everyone was burnt, turning black. "Thanks, Ashmon." Akira stepped over the others and looked out the window. Something immediately flew through it, knocking her down. "Whoa," she said, standing up and brushing herself off. "What's this?" She looked at it. Her eyes grew wide. "It's my crest! Look, guys! My crest!" Everyone jumped up, and the pushing and shoving began. Ashmon sighed. "Do I have to remind you of last time?" Everyone quickly moved away from Akira, standing in a straight line, patiently, or in Tai's case, not so patiently waiting for his or her turn. The crest was strange, just a bunch of squiggles, or so it seemed. One straight line, vertical, then a wavy one right through the middle of it. The ends were twirled into two neat spirals. "Which crest is it?" Akira wanted to know. Tentomon, almost afraid of touching it, brought Izzy's computer to her. "Here," he said between sobs. "Go ahead. Open it. You need it." Akira did as she was told, and scanned the crest into the computer. The word "SEARCHING" flashed onto the screen. "FOUND" suddenly flashed, then a link popped up. Akira clicked on it, and a picture of her crest was opened. She clicked on it, and the words "CREST OF FORGIVENSS" were displayed. "This can't be right. Me? Forgiving?!" Tai nodded. "Yeah. You just forgave me and... Izzy." He glanced at his friend, lying on the cold floor. "I miss him already..." Kari tugged on her brother's shirt. "What?" Kari pointed at Rick. He was obviously confused, for he was shaking his head and his eyebrows were furrowed. "I don't get it. What is making us do all this? I mean... We're all of a sudden fighting, and..." He looked at Izzy. Tai's shoulders sagged. Matt spoke for him. "It's something called evil, Rick. It tries with all its might to keep anything good from coming about. And it seems to be succeeding." Rick still didn't understand, but he went with them anyway. "So what do we do?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. "I can use my crest to help Fernamon digivolve, then we can get outta here!" Akira jumped to her feet. "Fernamon digivolve to... Zenmaimon!" Zenmaimon looked up at her partner. "Now I do that again, right?" Akira nodded. "Zenmaimon digivolve to... White Rosemon!" Mimi jumped up. "Wow! That's so cool! Palmon digivolves to Rosemon! This is really cool!"   
"Ok, White Rosemon, do your thing!"  
"Right! Sunshine Beam!" When the dust had cleared, everyone saw that the wall was blasted to nothing but rubble. "Wow," Akira said. "That's some strong stuff." Everyone climbed through the hole. Outside, the sky had become overrun by dark, menacing clouds. A mysterious fog loomed over everything. Hardly anyone could see a thing. "Oh man!" Rick called out. He sounded like he was ahead of everyone. "I can't see my hand in front of my face!" It was true. Slowly, barely moving because of the lack of visibility, everyone crept forward, hands extended in front of them. "Ow!"   
"Oh, sorry, Joe," Yuuki said. "Couldn't see you."   
"It's ok. Ow!" Joe walked into Shouri.   
"Hey!"   
"Man," Rick said, almost in a whisper. "This is some dense fog! This is becoming a prob- Whoa!" Akira went berserk. "Rick! Rick, where are you? What happened? Rick?!"   
"Down here, guys! I fell in a hole!" Tai started searching as best he could.   
"What hole? Rick, where- Aah!"   
"Tai? Tai, where'd you go?" Kari began searching for her brother. "Ow..." Tai said. "Oh, this hole..." He stood up, and looked at the top. "Hey, anybody near us! Get us out!"   
Rick stood up. "Hey, can anyone hear us? Oh, I wish Izzy were here..." Tai gave him a strange, sad look. "Hey, Tai, it's not your fault."  
"What do you mean, not my fault? Of course it's my fault, I STRANGLED HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" He buried is face in his hands and sobbed. Still leaning against the wall, he slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor of the hole. Man, Tai, you're really torn up about this, aren't you? Well duh, Rick! He just killed someone, how would YOU feel? Never were to good at being understanding, were you? Rick sighed. This isn't getting us anywhere... Where were the others? They should've been able to hear them. Then, something fell on Tai. "Ow! What the...? Agumon!"   
"Hi, Tai! Long time no see!"  
"Where are the others?"   
"I dunno." Agumon shrugged. Tai groaned. "Oh man! We'll never get out of here!"  
"Uh, Tai?" Rick tapped him on the shoulder. "Why don't we stand on top of each other to get out?" Tai's eyes opened wide. "Now why didn't I think of that? Ok, who's on the bottom?"  



	12. The Split-Up

CHAPTER 12: The Split-Up  
  
"What?! They've disappeared?! I can't leave any of you in charge, can I? Not even for a minute!" Jakimon rose from his enormous throne and walked over to the nearest window. Looking out didn't do him any good, however, for the fog was too thick. But that was what he wanted. "That's fine. The fog is too thick for them to get anywhere."   
"Yes master. You are much too clever for those digi-brats! Shall I send one of my men to "escort" them back to the castle?"   
"No, you inferior Bakemon- I mean, no, not yet. This shall be fun, watching them wander around in the darkness and the fog..." The evil digimon waved his hand, and immediately the fog seemed to clear. "There. Now I can see them, but they can't see me, or anything else for that matter!" Jakimon laughed menacingly. Even his servant had to quiver.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ow! Tai, watch the face! Hey, quit moving around! It's hard enough trying to stand with you and Agumon on top of me, much less when you're wiggling around!" They had decided to flip a coin. Rick had lost ("Just my luck!") and had wound up on the bottom. His shoulders were sore. They had been trying to get out of the hole for hours. "Tai, I don't think this is- Whoa!" The three of them fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you step!" Tai was rubbing his backside, obviously he had fallen on some rock. "Sorry. It's kind of hard when there are two heavyweights standing on your shoulders." He looked at Tai with one eyebrow raised. "Hey, we're not that heavy!" A sweat drop appeared on the back of Agumon's head. "Ok, so maybe I have put on a few pounds… Sora's cookies are delicious!" Tai stared at Agumon. "So THAT"S where they all went."  
"Yeah, well..." Tai continued to stare at Agumon. Rick tried to change the subject. "How are we going to get out of here. Nothing seems to work!" Tai took his gaze off of Agumon for a minute. "Yeah, you're right. I still have no clue what we're going to do."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is everybody? Hello?" Akira called into the fog.   
"I don't think they can hear us. What happened? Did they wander off?" Fernamon said.  
"I don't know." They tried to see through the fog, but it was too thick to see their friends or anything for that matter. "Hey, what's that?" Akira saw a light ahead, but it wasn't sunlight, it was too red. That could only mean it was... "Ashmon! Boy, are we glad to see you! Where are the others?" A look of worry passed over the little digimon's face. "I was hoping you could tell me."   
Everyone sighed. "This is getting us no where. Rick! Tai! Sora?! Where are you?"   
"Agumon! Tentomon! Hazukashiimon!"  
"Rick! Rick, where are ya, buddy?" The three of them continued yelling, but a sudden chill went down their spines as they heard an evil laugh. "Oh no... He must've figured out that we're gone by now. This can't be good..." Akira's face had gone pale. "We HAVE to find the others." The two digimon nodded, and one girl and two digimon walked off into the fog.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't worry Mimi. Everything will be alright." Joe put his arms around the girl, who was sobbing loudly. And she kept on. Palmon and Gomamon were silent, walking slowly beside their partners through the dense cloud. "Mimi, c'mon. It's ok I'm here." She looked up at the boy. He was only two years older than she, but at the time she felt like she was much younger. Everything's different now, Joe. Don't you see? Mimi was too sad to speak. Oh, Joe. I know you're here for me, but what about the others? "What happened to them, Joe?"   
"You mean the others? I don't know. All I know is-" They heard an evil laugh. Joe was silent for a moment, then continued. "-that we have to find them before HE does. Are you with me or not?"   
"I'm with you. I just hope they're alright."  
  
~*~  
  
How'd I get stuck with Matt?! He's driving me NUTS!! Somehow, everyone had been split up earlier. And, SOMEhow, Shouri got stuck with Matt. You think he'd be a little less stubborn at a time like this. He sighed. Hazukashiimon was no help either. He was just being his own shy self, nothing to say, just watching, listening, and waiting for some way to "get away from it all." He obviously wanted no part in this. Gabumon was the only one besides Shouri who was being calm. If you could call it calm. "Matt? Can we please look for the others? Tai and Rick fell in some hole, and I can't find Agumon ANYWHERE!" Gabumon was frantically tugging on his friend's shirt. "Get off, Gabumon! What do you think I'm doing? Geez, you'd think that you could control yourself a little more than that!" That's Matt for you. Always flaming at everyone. Just like when we first met these guys. It's like... Wait, it was only yesterday! I think... Being in that cell so long has scrambled my brain. Boy, he and Akira are big hot-heads. I was laughing so hard after that fight. Matt must've been furious, beaten by a girl. Wonder if he's still mad. They did apologize... "Hey, Matt?"   
"What do you want?"  
"Are you still mad at Akira?" A look of confusion crossed the other boy's face. "Why would I be mad?"  
"Well, I was just thinking about that time when you two were first fighting." Matt smiled. "Oh, that. No, I'm not mad."  
"Even though you were beaten by a girl?" Shouri asked slyly. Matt's face turned a deep crimson. "Neither one of us won, thank you very much!" Shouri sighed. "You two are too much alike. You're even beginning to SOUND like her."  
"What?!"  
"You heard what I said." Matt was still fuming, but he kept his mouth shut. Hazukashiimon, though not as much as Gabumon, was enjoying this scene. Shouri noticed him smiling, and he quickly turned to his digimon. "So, you're not so shy after all!"  
"It's the name. I can't help it." Both boys laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Tai?"  
"And Matt?"  
"And Akira? Hey, anyone out there?!" The three younger digidestined had stuck together during the split-up, and now all they had was each other. Their digimon had gone to scout the area, though they couldn't do this very well because of the fog. Each had insisted on staying with the children, but Kari wouldn't have it. Yuuki and TK were a little more scared, but not that much more. In any case, if the time came, they could all be brave. "We're back!" Gatomon called. "Yeah, we couldn't see anything." Patomon ran into TK's waiting arms. "Where's Rallimon?" Yuuki asked, trying to hide the worry in her voice. "Right... HERE!" Rallimon jumped on top of Yuuki's head. Everyone laughed. When the laughter had stopped, everyone looked at each other. What were they going to do? And where were the others?  



	13. Another Annoyance

CHAPTER 13: Another Annoyance  
  
The Digidestined had been traveling for hours, with the exception of Tai, Rick, and Agumon. The group had been split up, and without Izzy, no one knew what to do. Rick and Tai, along Agumon, were stuck in some hole, with no way of escaping. "What the heck are we going to do?" Rick asked. He and Tai were sitting on the floor of the pit, and Agumon was staring at the sky, probably thinking of some way out. "I don't know. Hey, what was that?" Tai stood up. "Hey, anybody out there?" A familiar voice answered back. "Tai, is that you?" Andromon called back. "Boy, are we glad to see you! Erm, I mean, hear you!" Tai laughed at his own joke. "It's not funny, Tai... Where are you? My infrared scanners aren't picking up anything."   
"That's because we're done here in the hole." Rick was confused. "You know this digimon?"   
"Yeah, long story..."  
"It figures..." Andromon peered over the side. "There you are!" Then he noticed Rick. "Hello. Who might you be?"   
"I'm Rick, a new Digidestined. And speaking of Digidestined, have you seen Ashmon?"  
"No, I have not. I'm sorry." Rick looked disappointed. "I hope he's ok..."   
  
~*~  
  
"Master, do you think they'll be able to find each other? What if-"  
"Fool! Don't you think that I could kill them now?! But that would be all too easy... " Jakimon looked out the window. "This is much more fun...!" He laughed menacingly. "No, not yet... Let them... What's this? Ah, they have a new friend, now, do they? This will be even more exciting." He laughed again.  
  
~*~  
  
Shouri sighed. They had been walking for what seemed like days. Of, course, no one knew for sure. The sun was completely out of view, and everyone's watches and other electronic devices had short-circuited. "Matt, how long have we been out here?"   
"Don't ask me." Gabumon had a look of confusion on his face. Hazukashiimon noticed this, and asked about it. "I just got this feeling. Don't know what it was... like a power surge," Gabumon answered. Shouri was amazed. "Really?" he asked. "Where?"   
"Right back over here. C'mon, I'll show you." He led them to the place where he had felt this mysterious new power. "Right here," Gabumon said. Hazukashiimon felt it too. "It's weird," he said. "I feel, strengthened by it." Shouri and Matt were both confused. "Man, Izzy could tell us what it is," Matt said without thinking. They both looked at each other, then to the ground. "I wish he were here... Poor Tai, he must be really torn up about this." Matt nodded. They were silent for a few minutes. Then their minds wandered back to the present problem. "What exactly does it feel like, guys?" Matt asked. The digimon thought about this for a few more minutes. Gabumon was first to speak. "Like... like the energy I get when I'm about to digivolve, with the crest!!!!" Matt was shocked at this news. "But, our crests... Jakimon has them!"   
"I know, but that's what it feels like." Shouri's eyes widened. That means it has to be one of ours! Rick and I still don't have ours! Where is it guys?" He was really excited. His eyes were as big as quarters, and his heart, oh, his poor heart, was beating 90 miles a minute. Hazukashiimon was beginning to freak out, his partner was acting so strangely. Matt was even beginning to think that maybe Shouri had had too many glasses of Kool-Aid before he came to the digiworld. But Shouri didn't notice. He was too busy thinking about what would happen when he found the crest. You never know, maybe it was his. Maybe he'd be the one to defeat Jakimon. Maybe... "Shouri, are you ok?"   
"Yeah, I was just thinking about something. These crests help the digimon to digivolve to their next levels, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then won't it help us to defeat Jakimon?"   
"Yeah."  
"You're not too enthusiastic, are you?"  
"I'm just worried about TK."  
"Oh... I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm an only child. Akira's my best friend. She's as close to a sister that I've got."  
"Lucky duck. No one to bug you all the time."  
"No, you're the lucky one. It's really lonely. I wish I had someone, anyone, to love. Akira's my best friend, I don't want to think about what will happen if I loose her..."  
"I don't know what I'd do without TK, either."  
"Then let's find that crest! For Akira and TK."  
"Yeah, let's go!" Hazukashiimon walked close to Gabumon, a little ways back from the two boys. "They're getting along so much better now."  
"Yeah. It's good to know that when we really need help, they'll be there. They wouldn't let us down." Hazukashiimon nodded.  
~*~  
  
"Oh Fernamon, I hope everyone's ok. It's lonely, not having someone, um, human, to talk to," Akira told her small green digimon. She, Fernamon, and Ashmon had been wandering around, probably in circles. "It's ok, Akiwa. Wea here!!" Akira smiled. She really needs to learn to speak properly, Akira thought to herself. Ashmon is still worried about Rick. Look at the poor little guy. Even his flame seems sad. It was true. The flame on his back was dimmer than usual, and wasn't as tall. "Ashmon, we'll find him, don't worry." Ashmon looked at her with a look that said 'Thanks, but that doesn't work on me.' Akira's eyes widened. "Or he'll find us! Look!" She pointed ahead of her, where a large robot digimon, Agumon, Tai, and Rick walked out of the bushes. Ashmon could have blown up with excitement. "Rick! Rick! You're ok! Rick! C'mere!" He flung himself at his partner, nearly knocking him over. "Ashmon?! You're ok!" The two happy figures stood there, laughing joyfully, for quite a while. Tai, Agumon, and the robot digimon walked over to Akira, smiling. "Rick was worried sick. I'm glad we found you. Andromon here pulled us out of the hole. He's an old friend of ours."  
"Oh, hello Andromon. I'm Akira, and this is Fernamon."  
"Pleased to meet you, Akira."  
"Same here." She turned back to Tai. "I was beginning to really worry. Ashmon was so depressed, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't comfort him, and he seemed to be dying out, little by little. Even his flame was going out." Agumon looked a little offended that these humans knew nothing about digimon like himself. "Of course he was depressed, wouldn't you be if you lost your best friend?"  
"Speaking of best friends, have you seen Shouri? Or Yuuki? I'm getting scared, Tai. What if we don't find them?"  
"We will." It was the only thing he could say. He didn't want to think about what he'd do if he couldn't find Kari, or any of the others, either. "And as long as their digimon are with them, I don't think there should be anything to worry about." Akira frowned. "But that's just it, Tai. They can't digivolve higher than Rookie. What if-" Rick interrupted her, slightly annoyed that she was worrying so much. "Calm down, ok? Sheesh, 'what if' this, 'what if' that. It's driving me insane!" Akira and Tai were both shocked by this. "Rick, how can you say that?" Akira was on the brink of tears. Tai was more mad than shocked, now. "What are you saying?"   
"That you guys worry too much."  
"Rick, I have a sister out there, alone, scared, probably doesn't have a clue as to what she going to do or what's going to happen to her, and you're complaining that I worry too much?!" Akira was crying now, tears streaming down her face.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying."  
"Oh, and you weren't worried today? As soon as we got out of that hole, the first thing you did was ask Andromon if he had seen Ashmon." Tai was beginning to really hate this guy's attitude.  
"That's not the same."  
"How isn't it?"  
"Well, for one thing, I didn't go on and on about it!"  
"Oh really? For hours, all I could here was 'Tai, do you think he's alright?' 'Tai, what if we don't find him?' 'I wonder where Ashmon is right now. I hope he's ok.'" Rick fixed Tai with an angry stare. He couldn't think of anything to insult Tai with, so he turned on Akira, still staring at Tai. "At least I don't stand around, crying because someone told her to shut up!"  
Akira couldn't take it any longer. "I don't understand you! I really don't! You were so nice, until we got to this stupid digital world, then you went crazy, and now you're insulting me! Me, of all people! You're 'only friend!' Isn't that what you told me? I can't believe you! After all that's happened, you'd think you could be a LITTLE more understanding!!!!!!!" She didn't understand this, not one bit. Why was he acting like this? Tai also had had enough. "You're such a jerk, Rick! I'm with Akira on this one. Can't you control yourself a little bit more than that?" Rick was somewhat stunned. "Control myself? She's the one who should control herself!!! She's crying like a baby! Look at her!" Akira's eyes filled with rage. "Why you little…!" And with that, she slapped him.  



	14. Understanding

CHAPTER 14: Understanding  
  
Rick stumbled backwards. "What'd you do that for?!"  
"I was trying to knock some sense into you, but it doesn't seem to have worked," she said dully. But the anger and pain were shown on her face. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, she really hadn't. But she had to. So she'd slapped him, letting her anger control her. She hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't realize... I wasn't thinking. This digital world is all so much, and I'm so confused. I just don't know how to show it. And you have the right to be worried. Both of you. You've got family out there. I'd be worried too." Suddenly, a glow could be seen ahead of them, coming from the direction of the castle. It floated through the trees toward them, and landed in Rick's hand. "It's your crest!" Tai yelled.  
~*~  
They saw the glow from far away. It was bright, even through the fog. Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and took off running. "C'mon, let's go check it out!" Mimi was surprised at Joe's sudden interest in the thing. "But Joe, what if it's Jakimon, or some other evil digimon? Palmon, where are you?"  
"I'm right here, Mimi!"  
"Yeah. Hey, slow down Joe!" Gomamon yelled. "You don't know what's out there!" So they slowed down a bit. Then, the light disappeared. "Darn it!" Joe screamed. "That could've been the others!" Mimi put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it wasn't, Joe. It could've been a trap." He sighed.  
"I guess you're right. We've got to keep looking." The group set off looking. "Mimi, stay close to me, there's no telling what's out here." She nodded. Palmon and Gomamon were walking behind them. "Where do you think they are, Joe? Do you think they're ok?" Gomamon asked.  
"To be honest, I dunno..." Palmon looked tired. Mimi noticed. "What's wrong, Palmon? You look pale." Palmon didn't answer.  
"It's the lack of sunlight. She's a plant, and plants need sunlight to grow and remain strong. This fog, and the trees too, are blocking it." Joe replied, matter-of-factly. Mimi stopped. "Here, let me carry you. You need to save what little strength you have." She picked up her digimon, and Palmon de-digivolved into Tanemon. "Thanks," she said, right before she fell asleep. Mimi smiled. "Anytime, friend," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
They'd found Shouri's crest a few minutes before they saw the light. Gabumon had led them right to a wall with some weird crest on it. Placing his hand on the wall, the whole stone crest had disappeared, and Shouri had fallen through into a large room. "Wow..." he'd said, getting up and shaking the dirt off of his jacket. Matt had followed him in, and, seeing the crest, had picked it up and handed it to the other boy.   
"Here. We finally found it," Matt said with a hint of relief in his voice. Hazukashiimon jumped for joy.  
"Yea! I can digivolve now!!!" he'd said. Both boys had laughed, then they'd left.  
Present Time...  
"What was that light?" Shouri asked. Matt shrugged, but kept his eye in that direction.  
"I dunno, but whatever it was, it was close to us." Gabumon got into his battle position.  
"Want me to digivolve?"  
"No, not yet," came the reply. "We don't know what it was. For all we know, it could've been-" Matt stopped short.  
"It's your crest!!!!!" they heard Tai yell. Both boy's faces lit up. "Guys, hey guys! Over here!" The group ran towards their friends.  
"Matt?" Tai high-fived his best friend. "Where've you been?!"  
"Shouri?!" Akira flung her arms around him and squeezed hard. "Oh my gosh, I thought I'd never see you again! I was so worried, and..." She babbled on and on. Girls, Matt thought. Shouri felt awkward, and his face was showing it.  
"Um, Akira, I'm fine. You can let go now." She blushed.  
"Oh, uh, sorry." Shouri just smiled back weakly. Hoping to change the subject, Matt asked:  
"so what's this about a crest?" Rick started beaming.  
"It's mine! I finally found it!!!" He looked ready to jump for joy.  
"Really? How?" asked Shouri. Rick looked down uneasily.  
"Well, you see... Um, I mean..." Akira leaned closer to her friend.  
"We'd rather not talk about it," she whispered. Shouri nodded solemnly. Matt finally spoke up.  
"We found Shouri's too."  
"REALLY?!" Tai, Akira, and Rick chorused.  
"That means we have four crests!" Akira exclaimed. "Maybe now we can defeat Jakimon!" Tai shook his head.  
"It'll take more than four Ultimate digimon to take HIM down. If only..." His face lit up. "Yeah, that might do it..."  
"Well WHAT?" Matt asked him impatiently.  
"We have to break in and get OUR crests back!"  
"But how're we gonna do that?" Akira asked skeptically.  
"Yeah," Rick added, "we haven't even found the others yet, much less get back to that creepy old castle."  
"I know, I know. We have to find the others. But it's our only chance."  
"I agree with Tai. We have to get our crests back. The fate of the world's at stake. We can't just give up!" Matt continued. "We need to find the rest of the group, and soon. Who knows, Jakimon may have already gotten them. But if he hasn't, then we still have a chance. We've got to defeat this guy!"  
"You're right, we have to get those crests!" Rick said. Shouri nodded.  
"Let's go find the others!"  
  
~*~  
  
Jakimon had given up watching them long ago. "All they do is wander around like blind pigs. I can't stand it any longer!" He sank into his chair, facing away from the window. "Fetch me my whip, and bring up one of the prisoners. I feel like beating something."  
"Yes, my lord," his right-hand-mon replied. The Bakemon flew away as swiftly as he could.  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know, short. This one was rushed. Oh man! *slaps self in head* I forgot the little ones!!!! Darn it all!!! *sigh* I guess I'll just have to do double next time. -_-' Anyway, please review! I'm sorry this one took so long. I just kind of forgot about it... -_-' Forgive me, loyal fans, er, I mean fan (-_-')... Thank you to Blue Knight for all those nice reviews!!!!!! ^_^ *bows Japanese style* I appreciate it! ^_^ Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
